Lehti
Lehti is a female Toa of Plantlife, member of the Toa Akari and the protector of plantlife. She is a foreigner from a distant land. Background Long time ago, she was a simple Matoran plant gatherer and a hunter who wandered the forests alone, visiting villages every now and then to trade items and food. She worshipped the forest, was careful not to kill any plants, and avoided harming them needlessly, for she believed that the plants felt pain and were conscious. One day, she found a Toa stone inside a tree trunk, and was transformed into a Toa. She decided that it was now her duty to protect the forests from harm, and she became a myth amongst the Matoran living near the forests she guarded. One day, she met Kajak who was walking through the forest. Kajak had made a camp fire out of a chopped tree, which made Lehti furious. However, he calmed her down and promised to never hurt a plant again. Afterwards, Kajak asked her to join his team, and Lehti accepted after a moment of consideration. Once part of the team, Lehti began training with Fionne, when she realized how poor her combat skills were. As a result, her combat style is very similar to Fio's style. She was friendly with the other members of the team (unless they harmed plants), and soon became the negotiator of the group, ending any disputes between the members. She still hasn't befriended anyone closely, but the team respects her for the most part. When Kajak decided to sail to Mata Nui, their ship ended up in a storm, and wrecked on the Papa-Nifu reef. Lehti, like everyone else in the team, lost her memories of past events, but retained her beliefs, skills and memories about other members of the team. She suffers the least from amnesia, but has still forgotten much of her past. Personality & Appearance Lehti is a peaceful person, and usually friendly (unless you harm a plant). She is an optimist for the most part, but she's not naïve. Lehti is well aware that the world isn't a happy place to live in always, but she's willing to do anything she can to protect plants and vegetation from the dangers of the outside world. She is almost always smiling, making sure that the team is united and happy. She often does her best to end any arguments in the team. Lehti likes to meditate often, and is sometimes lost in thought, and as a result, is a rather quiet person. Her nickname is "Leaf". She does not worship Mata Nui, but a nameless spirit of the forests. She believes, that this spirit lives in all plants in the world, and as such, sees harming vegetation being equal to harming her god. For her, Rahi are nothing but dumb beasts who desire to harm plants and each other. As a result, she has no moral backslash from killing wild Rahi. She however is not willing to harm sentient life. In her opinion, a sentient person can achieve enlightenment by becoming one with nature, instead of abusing it. This is one of the main reasons why she meditates: to become one with the spirit of the forest, and to become immortal, living in all plant life around the world. She thinks that eating meat is fine, but avoids eating plant-based food, with fruits and berries being an exception. She has no favorite food, and eats less than others, being skinny as a result. She prefers to drink water or juice, but thinks that alcohol corrupts the soul. She is quite tall and lanky. Her mask, arms and upper body are dark blue, while the rest of her body is dark green. Her shoulder pads and part of her chest are silver. Her limbs are longer than average. Her eyes and heartlight glow lime green. Her mask is shaped like Gali Mistika's mask. Plants of many different kinds grow on her protodermic skin, and she feeds them with her elemental energy. Equipment & Combat skills She wields two protosteel sabres, Toa tools she received when she transformed into a Toa. She uses them to channel her elemental energy. She has become an adept user of these weapons, thanks to Fionne's training. In combat, she prefers to use hit & run tactics, using her Kanohi Kadin to fly towards the enemy and escape from sticky situations. She often works as the scout of the team, flying high above and spotting potential threats. Her fighting style is similar to Fionne's: she is good at close combat, and prefers to fight defensively. She has larger reservoir of elemental energy than most other Toa. She uses it to control plants, accelerate their growth, absorb plant energy and use it to create plants. She is quite a skilled user of her powers. In combat, she sometimes uses plants to constrain the movement of her enemies, and as a distraction. However, because she believes that plants can feel pain, she doesn't use her powers that often in combat. Chronicle * Washed ashore Mata Nui with other members of the Toa Akari, on the Papa-Nifu reef in Onu-Wahi. She first met Akili, later Kajak, Fionne, Tsuda and finally Tio. *Lehti used her mask to fly up and see the land around them. She noticed tall smokestacks in the distance, which came from Onu-Koro. *Akili was attacked by a Tarakava, and Lehti attacked the Rahi. Others joined and together they drove the beast away. *Kajak, Fionne and Tio created bridges so they could cross the reef and reach mainland. Lehti used her mask of flight, scouted the road ahead and tried to find shelter. *They find a cavern that lead deep underground *The group met a Toa named Rhuk, whose name was actually Hammerlock, and allowed him to join them and lead the way. *When they arrived in Onu-Koro, she was shocked to see its size, the lack of plants and anything natural, and the fact that they appeared to be using wood for fuel. She was upset by this, but Akili and Kajak helped her cope with it. *After a while the team headed to Kini-Nui, planning to enter Mangaia and purge the evil within. They meet others near the temple: a Lesterin priest, a reclusive Toa and a journalist. Relationships Allies *Toa Akari: *Kajak *Akili *Fionne *Tio *Tsuda Enemies * Anyone who harms plants. * Makuta and his servants, for she belives that they threaten all plantlife in the world. Quotes * "How.. what, NO! Trees grow, they blossom, they sing in the wind.. a rock does nothing! it just.. sits there! you can't compare them!" - Lehti to Kajak after he cut down a tree, and argued that if trees feel pain, so do rocks *"I worship the spirit of the Forest, who breathes life to all plants and who gifted me a Toa stone." - Lehti to Kajak after he asked who she worships *"Well.. you're right, I guess. But I must protect the forest, make sure that the trees, the grass, the flowers and the bushes all blossom and grow in peace. I don't know if I have time for.. friendships." - Lehti when Kajak explains the value of friendship *"I've been a lot more careful around plants since I met her. She goes nuts if you hurt or destroy one. I guess I can't disagree with her, since her element partially draws life from mine. Other than that, she's a very agreeable Toa. I like having her around, and it's hard to imagine the Akari without her." - Fionne's thoughts about Lehti Trivia * Makuta Miras built the MOC and provided the element and gender, but otherwise the character has been fully designed by Daniel the Finlander. * Her character was inspired by the elves from the city management/roguelike computer game called Dwarf Fortress, where they get mad at the player if he/she harms trees or tries to use wooden items for trading. * Part of her background was defined via a short RP in a Skype chat between Makuta Miras and Daniel the Finlander. It was also the source of some of the quotes above. * She has a crush on Akili. These strong emotions she feels sometimes when interacting with her confuse Lehti greatly, for she has spent most of her life alone in the forest, and is unfamiliar with them and the entire concept of love. Links Introduction Category:Toa Akari Category:Characters Category:Bo-Toa